


Hoarders

by JackBamV



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, markjinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBamV/pseuds/JackBamV
Summary: Mark and Jackson are friends with benefits with a special arrangement- whoever collects the most plushies after a fan sign gets to request anything from the other. What happens when Jackson finally gets the courage to request what he really wants from Mark?Jackson/Mark/Jinyoung Smut, Oneshot





	Hoarders

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago, after Got7 had just moved to a new dorm, but I'd never gotten around to finishing up the editing. Thanks to my best friend and best beta reader for looking over it and helping out with my countless typos. :)

“How many did you get today?” Mark looked up from his phone at Jackson’s question. He was slouched back in a way that’d make most people look like a slug, but then, Mark wasn’t most people.

“Dunno. Haven’t counted yet.” Jackson sighed as he dropped back onto Mark’s mattress, annoyance clear in his pout. He couldn’t see how Mark hadn’t taken a count all day, whether he wanted to or not. It sure wasn’t optional for Jackson. Not with how much he looked forward to what happened after.

“Well, are you going to count? Or are you too tired?” Jackson’s voice was whiny, and both of them knew why. Mark reached over and rubbed Jackson’s tense shoulder, attempting to rub out the stress.

“I’m not too tired, Gaga, not for you. I’ve just had a spacey kind of day. I’ll go count, okay? Do you wanna come help?” Part of Jackson wanted to continue to mope at Mark’s neglect, but a much larger part of him wanted nothing more to follow after Mark like an eager puppy. So he nodded tentatively, letting Mark pull him off the bed and down the hall to the living room, where the loot from the fansign was stored in large cardboard boxes. 

Two of the boxes had the name “Mark” scribbled on the side in green marker. Jackson had three boxes this time, but he knew it was mainly because of one particularly large squirtle, so the outcome was far from decided.

They dragged the heavy boxes over to the couch, but sat on the floor anyway. Sitting down, the boxes were almost as tall as they were. Mark stretched up to peek inside before reaching in and taking an armful of Pikachus out, dumping them on the couch cushion behind him.

Jackson dutifully took out a few plushies, counting them under his breath and putting the ones already counted to the far right of the sofa. Mark did it differently; he tended to sort them into little groups of five and then tally them up in the end.

It was funny that they’d done this long enough to get a particular method to their own madness. 

Jackson repeated the current number “17” in his head several times before allowing himself to reminisce, just a bit, on when this whole thing had first come up. Well-over a year ago, Mark had commented on how they might as well make this whole thing a game. Neither one enjoyed having to get rid of the plushies given to them by their fans, after all, they were all gifts. These were the gifts that fans were just so excited to give them, tokens given with bright smiles and all of a fan’s devotion. They weren’t easily discarded. 

Jackson forced himself to count three more out so he wouldn’t be slacking. Mark was biting his bottom lip, lost in his work. Jackson both hated and loved that particular habit of Mark’s. Loved it because of how it sent an aroused tingle down his spine and hated it for the same reasons.

Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three…

The sooner he got this done, the sooner a winner was decided. 

At this point, Jackson hardly cared who won. He knew that whichever way the game skewed, something wonderful was bound to happen.

The rules were whoever accumulated the most Pikachus- for Mark, or Squirtles- for Jackson, was the winner of the fansign. And the winner was allowed to make the loser do whatever he wanted.

It had only taken what? Three, four times for the winner to choose something sexual, but hey, Jackson figured the tension was already there anyway. The game just helped speed things along.

Thirty-three, Thirty-four…

“Hey, Jackson, does this count as a Pikachu?” Jackson looked at the Mark Gotoon doll Mark was dangling in front of his face, dressed in what looked like a custom-made Pikachu hoodie. Jackson looked over it once, considering before nodding.

“Since you counted that Ditto disguised as Squirtle last week, I’ll accept it.” Mark nodded and added it to a group of three. Jackson got back to work, counting out the rest of the box.

Forty-one, Fourty-two!

“Forty-two Pikachus, hyung!” Mark nodded in approval, digging around his own box for the last of the Pikachus. The final group didn’t quite make five, as there were only three left in the box. 

The groups were tallied up quickly. Mark’s group had thirty-three Pikachus. 

Seventy-five Pikachus. 

Jackson may have thought he didn’t care who won, but it turned out he did. He quickly was filled with dread and trepidation as he turned up to look at Mark, who was now perched on the edge of the couch with the other Pikachus, eyebrow raised as he looked back down at Jackson.

“Well? How many did you have?” Jackson tried not to let his nerves get the best of him, so he cleared his throat loudly before he answered.

“Eighty-one.” Mark’s lip poked out in disappointment that Jackson knew was more an act than reality. Any other time, it would be adorable, but now, it was a bit nerve wracking to Jackson.

See, there’d been a thing he’d been wanting to ask Mark to do for a long time. He’d only even begun to consider actually asking Mark around a month ago, but it had been on his mind for far longer.

He hadn’t won the game lately. There was their tour, where there weren’t any fansigns to receive the Pokemon items. And then he’d lost the last few times. 

So now was his chance. It was now or never, he told himself. Mark was clearing up his box of Pikachus, picking them up and dumping them back into the box. Almost as an afterthought, he pulled out a largish one that was wearing a blue t-shirt and snuggled it to his chest. Jackson knew Mark well enough to know that was the favorite Pikachu of the day, the one who'd earned a prized spot on Mark’s bed for at least a few weeks, more if it turned out to be one he really liked. 

Jackson felt his throat close up as he scooped up a few plushies and dropped them into the box closest to him. One of them hit the edge of the box and bounced right back out.

Jackson would have cursed at it if he had it in him. But he felt like words might make him throw up, so he didn’t say anything. Just picked up another Pikachu, now one at a time, before putting it in the box. Mark clicked his tongue in that way he only did when he was getting impatient.

“Jackson, let me help.” Mark picked up bunched of them, flinging them unceremoniously into the box. It made Jackson smile a little, seeing how Mark wanted what was in store just as badly as he did.

His smile dropped when he remembered how different his request was from normal. Yeah, sometimes the boundaries were pushed a little. Like that time, now months ago, when Jackson first asked to go all the way with Mark, rather than stopping at a handjob, blowjob, or some form of humping until they got off. Or the time when Mark asked to blindfold Jackson and tie his wrists together before he rode him. Even the first time Mark asked Jackson to bottom seemed like a big push at the time, though it had happened several times since. 

But nothing was quite as big of a request as this. Mark had already filled up both boxes while Jackson was lost in thought, and was now pushing one of the boxes back to its original place next to the wall. They knew they’d have to actually empty them at some point, but neither really wanted to pause what they were doing now. It could wait.

Mark grabbed the prized favorite Pikachu by its arm and starting walking back to his room at a fast pace. Jackson trudged along with Mark, shuffling his feet to keep up. They always went to Mark’s room for this. It was farther away from the other boy’s rooms, and the one immediately next to it was Jackson’s- which provided a buffer of empty space.

The Pikachu was dropped at the end of the bed, and Mark followed suit by sitting down next to it. Jackson closed the door shakily, but stood deathly still as he rehearsed what he wanted to say in his head.

Mark looked up at him, smirking and spreading his legs in invitation before opening his mouth- surely, to ask him what the winner of the night requested.

“I want you to suck off Jinyoung!” The words rushed out of Jackson’s mouth before Mark could even ask his question. Mark’s mouth didn’t close, instead dropping open a bit wider as his eyes grew big in apparent shock. Jackson instinctively clamped a hand over his mouth, but pulled it down almost immediately after, as his urge to explain took over the first reaction.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to! But I see the way you two look at each other and at first it bothered me a little but then I thought about it and it didn’t bother me at all. I just- I’d really like to see it! But, you don’t have to or anything. I underst-” Jackson was cut off by Mark getting up and suddenly raising his hand, now putting his own palm over Jackson’s mouth.

“Gaga, breathe. In… out.” Jackson tried his best to obey, mimicking Mark’s over exaggerated breathing motions to try and settle his own breaths. “That’s it, baby. In, out.” Jackson tried not to whine at being called “baby”, but the name always set him off just a bit. Mark chuckled lowly, knowing what spurred Jackson’s reaction.

“I didn't know you had it in you to be this dirty… Wanting to see me and Jinyoungie together…” Jackson looked into Mark’s eyes, desperately trying to gauge how Mark was actually feeling. Though Jackson couldn’t read his expression very well, the pleased tone he was speaking in was giving Jackson new hope. 

Mark used his free hand to grasp the front of Jackson’s shirt, pulling him in closer as he leaned to whisper into Jackson’s ear. 

“You’re right, baby… I want Jinyoungie so bad.” Jackson moaned out at both his words and the feeling of Mark’s hot breath hitting his sensitive skin. “I think about it a lot… Doing things with him. I could never tell if he wanted it too. But I trust you… and you say he looks at me?” Jackson nodded. Mark removed his hand from Jackson’s mouth, instead moving it to crawl up Jackson’s side. 

“Gaga, how does he look at me?” Jackson was trembling now, shaking more than a little. But he knew he had to answer.

“He looks at you like he’s hungry. Like he just wants you so bad.” He looks at you the way I look at you, Jackson thinks, but doesn’t quite have the courage to say. 

“Really?” Jackson nods quickly.

“He’s always staring at you, in a way he doesn’t look at the rest of us. And he’s always trying to touch you. When you touch him he looks like he’s about to cream his pants.” Mark hummed appreciatively, hand now grasping Jackson’s side firmly. His eyes looked down and Jackson could see how his cheeks got redder and redder as he really thought it over.

“I’ll do it. If he says yes, I’ll do it.” Jackson looked into Mark’s eyes, and for once, he felt like he could actually read every expression. The dark want, the nervousness, even the hint of excitement… It sent a rush down Jackson’s spine, stirring that tell-tale feeling of arousal deep in his own gut.

“Can we ask him? Now?,” Jackson asked, trying but failing to keep the eagerness out of his voice. The nervousness seemed to overtake the rest of Mark’s emotions, but he still nodded, albeit a bit hesitantly. 

“Here, sit down and put this over your lap.” Mark handed Jackson a lap blanket. “You need to cover that-” At this, Mark gestured at the obvious erection Jackson was sporting. “Before he gets here.” Jackson nodded, quietly doing as he was told. Mark took a deep breath before finding Jinyoung's name in his contacts and dialing the phone.

“Jinyoungie… Can you come to my room? I need to ask you something.” Jackson’s arousal took a backseat as he rolled his eyes at Mark’s pouty, aegyo-filled voice. “Puh-lease!” Jackson actually scoffed at how Mark drew out the word, but he looked up, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he shot Jackson a victorious gloat of an expression. 

“Ok, thanks Jinyoungie! See you soon!” Mark smiled as he hung up the phone, but it only took a second for him to realize what Jinyoung had really agreed on and look terrified instead.

“He’s coming! Now!” Jackson felt his own heart pound in his chest but tried not to think about it as he opened his arm for Mark, who eagerly threw himself into Jackson’s embrace.

“Shh.. Mark-hyung, it’s okay…” Mark took a shaky breath before nodding, shifting back on the bed just in time for Jinyoung to open the door, a smile on his face as he looked fondly at Mark.

“Mark-hyung!” His smile changed into a slight frown as he noticed the other, surprise guest behind him. “Ah.. Jackson-ah?” Jackson nodded slowly as Matk patted the bed next to him, indicating Jinyoung to sit on his other side. Jinyoung closed the door behind him and silently did as Mark had gestured. 

“Mark-hyung, Jackson… is everything alright? You both look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Mark nodded and Jackson followed suit, but he wrenched his hands nervously as he looked at Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung-ah… I need to ask you something. You can say no, but listen first, and think about it. Okay?” Jinyoung nodded, now looking almost as nervous as the other boys. 

Mark glanced back and forth between the other boys, biting his lip as his cheeks flushed bright. Jackson waited eagerly for him to come out with it, but he didn’t. Jackson had almost opened his mouth to say it himself when Mark leaned over, picking up his hand to cover where his mouth now hovered close to Jinyoung’s ear. He started whispering quickly, rambling out something that Jackson couldn’t hear, yet somehow understood almost all of. He knew when Mark must have mentioned his arrangement with Jackson, based on the furiously jealous glare Jinyoung shot him. And then, he saw what might have been a confession of Mark’s own feelings for Jinyoung, with Jinyoung’s immediately softened, blushing expression.

Finally, Jinyoung’s mouth dropped open into a perfectly round ‘o’ and Jackson knew Mark had told him why he was called to the room.

Jinyoung looked between Mark and Jackson rapidly, disbelief clear. Mark’s face had grown impossibly redder. Jackson just wanted someone to say something, anything- as long as he’d actually be able to hear it. 

The moment seemed to stretch far too long before Jinyoung broke the silence, “Is that really what you want? Both of you?” Jackson nodded enthusiastically. Mark took a beat longer, but nodded too. “Okay, then... Let’s do it.” Jackson’s head snapped up as the tension left his shoulders and his worried frown melted into a smile.

“I can’t deny that I’ve wanted you for a while now, Mark-hyung.” Jinyoung’s voice sounded beautifully raspy as he stared intently at Mark’s face. Mark was usually a bit shy about eye contact, even with Jackson, but he looked straight into Jinyoung's searching eyes with a searing expression of his own. 

“Then… Let me do this…” Mark leaned forward, cupping Jinyoung’s face with his hand before pressing his lips gently onto Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung quickly moved to kiss him back, capturing his lips with his own.

Jackson watched, breathless, at their kiss quickly intensified, Mark pulling Jinyoung onto his lap while groaning into his mouth. Mark only took charge occasionally when he was with Jackson, and it was usually done with carefully selected words, that often seemed rehearsed ahead of time. But this was nothing like those times, this was unplanned, almost animalistic and wild in the way their voices kept rising, the way Jinyoung’s hips ground down onto Mark’s as he let out little whines into the older’s mouth.

Something in Jackson had pictured this a bit differently. He’d thought of telling them what to do, keeping control of the situation. Still, this wasn’t half bad either. Jackson hoped there would be more times where they could try that, after the other two had dealt with all that built-up tension. 

Jackson palmed himself through his sweatpants, actually grasping ahold of his dick when Mark pulled Jinyoung’s shirt off over his chest and sucked on his neck. Jinyoung’s head threw back, exposing that beautiful stretch of skin, waiting perfectly for Mark to sink his teeth into it. Jinyoung made what seemed to be a rough attempt at pulling Mark’s shirt off, but he only really managed to pull up a fist of material. The distraction of Mark kissing his way farther down his stomach effectively stopped his attempt.

Mark finally, finally pushed Jinyoung off of his lap and onto the bed, only a couple of feet from where Jackson still sat on the end of the bed. Mark looked at Jinyoung, sweat forming on his flushed brow, before moving his eyes to glance back at Jackson.

Jackson’s heart leapt up in his chest- he’d honestly thought Mark had entirely forgotten about his presence. But Mark gave him a soft, fond sort of smile and a wink. Jackson’s hand automatically moved away from where it had been stroking himself, covering his heart as he felt it squeeze at Mark’s acknowledgement. 

Mark pulled up the edge of his shirt, looking questioningly at Jackson. Jackson knew the question was “Should I take it off?” Jackson nodded in response, eager to see more of Mark’s skin, no matter how many times he’d seen it before. 

When Mark was bare chested, Jinyoung let out a breathless, “Beautiful, absolutely beautiful.” Jackson nodded in agreement. Mark was really beautiful. He always was. He probably was the most beautiful thing Jackson had ever seen. 

Mark sank down to his knees, positing himself on the floor between Jinyoung’s legs. He nosed at the soft fabric of Jinyoung’s pajama pants. Jinyoung exhaled heavily before sitting up just enough to pull down his pants and underwear in one sharp tug.

Jinyoung was so hard that it looked painful, even for Jackson- who’d reached that point at least five minutes ago. Mark’s eyes looked shiny and dark as he looked up at Jinyoung, reaching to link their hands. He closed his eyes and pressed a soft kiss to the inside of Jinyoung’s thigh.

Watching him work his way closer and closer to Jinyoung’s length was killing Jackson. He felt so tense, and he couldn’t imagine how hard it must be to be Jinyoung. To have the object of your pent-up desire kneeling in front of you, chest beautifully bare, mouth less than an inch from where you so wanted it to be…

Jackson was torn between loving the tension and wishing Mark would just get on with it. Jackson palmed himself gently, trying to take the edge off but feeling dangerously close to already finishing.

Finally, when Jackson thought he couldn’t stand to wait another moment, Mark darted out his tongue and gave kitten licks to Jinyoung’s base. Jinyoung’s eyes slammed shut as he threw his head back, letting out a slight but euphoric sounding moan.

Not for the first time, Jackson wished they could all be louder. But at least things were better in this dorm, compared to how cramped things were in the last one. 

Mark licked his way up Jinyoung’s cock, one hand now stroking the base carefully. Jackson noticed the other hand was still tangled in Jinyoung’s. 

When Mark finally sucked the tip into his mouth, Jackson almost moaned way too loudly. Jinyoung’s lip was now clamped under the top row of his teeth, seemingly from the same issue. Mark’s lips sank down farther and farther as he hollowed out his cheeks, sucking like his life depended on it. Maybe it did. Everyone in the room was too far gone to be able to say otherwise.

Jackson pulled his sweatpants down to his knees, now giving his cock long, hard strokes. He knew he would come soon but he couldn’t, wouldn’t stop. There was the wet sound of Mark’s sucking, the soft pants coming from Jinyoung and Jackson, and the harsher sound of Jackson’s hand on his own length. Everything was getting to be too much, very quickly. 

Suddenly, Mark looked around and up at Jackson, looking him dead in the eyes and removing the hand from Jinyoung's balls to show it to Jackson, in a gesture he knew meant “stop”. Jackson actually whined, but obeyed, moving his hand away from his dick. Mark pulled off of Jinyoung’s dick with a lewd pop before narrowing his eyes at Jackson.

“If you’re good and can wait you can fuck me,” Mark instructed, in that raspy, fucked out sort of voice that had always had a huge effect on Jackson. Jackson sighed softly but nodded. How could he not agree?

Mark went back to work on Jinyoung and Jackson watched, trying hard not to focus on how turned on he was from what was happening a couple of feet away or how much he was anticipating what was to come later between himself and Mark. 

They’d never done anything outside of the deals they made during the game. Jackson wondered if fucking Mark tonight would still even count as that. After all, all Jackson had asked for was to see Mark blow Jinyoung, and he hadn’t been expecting anything else either. 

But he wasn’t about to say no now. Not when Mark was so gorgeous and felt so good around his dick every time they fucked. Jackson felt like he’d never been so turned on in his life, and that only intensified when he noticed Mark using the hand not intertwined with Jinyoung's to pull down his pants, drifting back until his finger was prodding at his hole.

Jackson swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared his throat and stood up, despite how shaky his legs were and how his pants still hung around his knees. He wobbled precariously over to the dresser drawer where Mark hid the lube. It was always wrapped in a blue sweatshirt that was boring enough for everyone else to ignore when they pillaged Mark’s clothes for something to borrow. He used his trembling fingers to grip the bottle, gingerly stepping over to where Mark was still attempting to poke at his ass, but wasn’t having much success going dry. Jackson sank to his knees behind him, opening the bottle and pouring the lube onto his own palm. He rubbed it around to warm it, knowing it would be tricky for Mark with his other hand still held in a vice grip by Jinyoung. Then, he reached over and gently pulled Mark’s hand away, sliding the lube around Mark’s fingers until they sported a generous coating. 

Mark tapped Jackson’s arm with his wrist without even turning around. Jackson knew it was meant as a “thank you”. He settled onto his bottom on the floor, feeling like standing and walking back to the bed were just too much now that he’d powered through the crucial task of helping Mark out. 

Mark seemed eager to rush ahead with the prepping, as he had a finger fully inside himself much faster than usual. Jackson was honestly impressed at his speed. If Jinyoung’s desperate-but-soft moans were any indication, Mark wasn’t distracted enough not to devote his attention to both tasks. 

Jinyoung arched his back, crying out as Mark sucked down farther. Mark whined around Jinyoung’s dick, pushing another finger inside and stretching the rim. Jackson put his hands behind his back to prevent himself from jerking off. The sight in front of him was just too much to resist, but he knew he had to, if he wanted what Mark offered. And he definitely wanted that. Especially with how good Mark looked, with both fingers now busily stretching himself out.

Mark was prodding with another finger. Jackson leaned over and pulled Mark’s hand out. Mark whined, but Jackson needed to pour a bit more lube on Mark’s fingers. He was going a little fast and the last thing Jackson wanted was for Mark to hurt himself in his eagerness.

Mark put three fingers in as soon as Jackson had finished with the lube, now fingering himself with the same fast pace he was using on Jinyoung’s cock. Mark pulled himself off, taking a deep inhale while staring up at Jinyoung through heavily lidded eyes. The intensity of the moment sent a shiver down Jackson’s spine.

Then, quicker than Jackson- or Jinyoung, by the looks of it, knew how to react, Mark had his lips back around Jinyoung, sucking in earnest as he worked his way all the way down Jinyoung’s length. Jinyoung seemed to be fighting to keep his eyes open and trained on Mark before he let out one final groan and jerked on Mark’s hand- that he still never let go of. Jinyoung’s body stiffened and Jackson could visualize the come filling Mark’s throat. Mark pulled himself up with his lips still around him, closing his mouth as he pulled off the tip. He swallowed, hard, and Jackson felt his hips thrust up into air, desperate for friction, at the very sight. 

Jackson crawled over to the bed, pulling himself up onto it. Mark climbed on too, laying himself down across Jinyoung’s lap. Jinyoung had shifted to be leaning against the wall with his legs across the mattress, looking thoroughly fucked out. He didn’t even seem to notice Mark’s weight on his legs. 

Jackson clambered over to position himself on top of Mark, looking down on the beautiful boy underneath him. He raised an eyebrow at Mark, not quite finding it in him to actually vocalize the question, “Are you ready?” Mark understood anyway, raising his arms to wrap around Jackson’s neck as he nodded. Jackson couldn’t stand to wait another moment anyway, so he lined himself up with Mark’s hole and pushed in carefully.

Mark’s head tilted back and Jackson could barely support himself on his knees. His pants were still around his ankles, and he was so turned on he was starting to feel pain. But being inside Mark just felt so good. Amazing, even. He thrust in and out slowly, but roughly. Hard enough to creak the mattress under him as he slid in and out. Jinyoung opened his eyes sleepily and looked down at the other boys. He only scanned the situation for a moment before he fluttered his eyes shut, reaching out to tangle his fingers in Mark’s hair.

Jackson was overwhelmed by the situation. Mark looked like he wasn’t doing much better. Jackson reached down and wrapped his hand around Mark’s cock. Mark thrust up into his hand, needing attention for his neglected dick. Jackson only had to pull a few times before Mark was arching his back high off the bed, releasing over his stomach. Jackson thrust back in one more time before he was coming, hard, following him over the edge.

They all lay still for a moment, catching their breaths on the bed. Jackson knew the bed would be a sweaty, stained mess- but he just couldn’t be fucked to care. Mark seemed to be following the same train of thought, turning around and leaning down to nuzzle into Jinyoung’s thigh, one hand drowsily grasping at Jackson’s arm.

Jackson was done fighting the huge urge not to keep his eyes open, so he shuffled himself over, laying down beside Mark while grabbing at his waist. 

In the morning, they’d wake up entangled, all piled on top of each other in the biggest mess they’d ever seen. But for now, they were too happy to care.


End file.
